


La Divina Tormento

by LeMilkyAngel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), rhack
Genre: Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Tales From the Borderlands, Warning: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMilkyAngel/pseuds/LeMilkyAngel
Summary: Every Ring, Every Freakin Ring!
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

RING ONE: SATIRE 

The lights would be on at 12:00 at night. Knowingly, there was work to be had tomorrow morning. One of them didn't want to get up...One of them didn't want to even see the alarm hit 8.a.m so they would have to hear that atrocious beeping sound informing them that nothing but headaches await... Rhys and all of his irritating attitude, took the time to yell at whoever had the lights on at this time. He swore he would never get a break of sleep until something or someone killed him. "Turn the lights out! I have shit to do tomorrow"! He yelled. Jack walked in with a plate of lasagna as he leaned on the doorframe with cheeky eyes and a smirk. He put another fork full into his mouth and just leaned there. Rhys turned around slightly and looked at him. "Do you know what time it is..."? He asked angrily. "The question you should ask, is if I care what time it is". Jack joked. "Clearly you don't...". Rhys said. "Ya know me so well Cupcake". He said with a mouth full of lasagna. He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. "Turn out the lights, Jack... seriously...". Rhys's voice was calmer now. With a raised eyebrow, he turned to look at Rhys. Then he plastered that wicked smile he always does. Particularly when he sees the money pile up from someone dying illogically. "Got any clothes on..."? He asked. "Why...what does that have to do with you turning the lights out"? Rhys asked irritatedly. "Well...nuthin' I just wanna know...". He said. "Yes...". Rhys turned the other way. Jack giggled. He stuffed more food into his mouth. "Y'know, Rhysie...You're in the room with the Hyperion CEO...right..."? Jack stated. "No, I'm in the room with an idiot who won't turn the damn lights out so I can get up for work tomorrow"! Jack huffed. "Ya not gettin' my point...". "No...I get it...". Rhys said. "So what the hell am I sayin' then"? He asked. "Maybe I just want to be on time for the sake of being on time...". Rhys nestled up into a fetal position. Jack leaned into him and took the plate of lasagna and put it towards Rhys. "Ok, but ya gotta try this lasagna though! Mmm! I think I made it just right this time"! He took a forkful and put it towards Rhys's lips. "C'ooooonn pumpkin...try some laaaasssaaaggnnaaaa"! Rhys gradually scrunched his face. "No"! Rhys hit the fork and the fork hit the ceiling of the room and landed on the rug. "Turn the lights out"! Rhys put his hand back under his pillow. Jack leaned up and went to go get the fork off the rug. "Whatever...". Jack went back into the kitchen to dump his plate and wash it. He then turned the lights out and went to his side of the bed and turned the nightstand light off and laid down to sleep.

RING TWO: NEGLIGENCE 

Covers spread and the alarm going off. Rhys was laying slanted in the bed. Jack was already ready to go. Adjusting his watch chain in the mirror as he looked through the peripherals to see Rhys's lengthy legs spread out on the bed. He chuckled to himself. Not taking a single minute to help Rhys get ready. He just took his leather jacket and keys.

Being as nonchalant as possible, he slammed the door and that was the sound that had Rhys fluttering and fussing to get the covers from around him. He accidentally kicked the alarm clock and it seized sound right after.

He stumbled into the kitchen to find nothing but a plate of waffles just sitting there. The butter was melting and the syrup was soaking into them. He just looked at them. His face grew angry as he had an assumption that the idiot left him cold.

"Errgh, Jack"!! He yelled. Picking up the clock, he huffed intensely at the time. Jack was the only ride he had. Vaughn was equivalent to a rooster so Rhys knew he wasn't available. Yvette was probably putting on her face at this time and that's when she pretends no one is calling her. Rhys was in a tight spot. Yes, he knew that Jack was CEO of Hyperion but, he still loved being punctual. He could take days off and be a half an hour late and get the same pay any other worker would get without being docked but that was simply not his moxie.

Rhys, with his soggy, albeit delicious waffles, sat there, apathetically on the couch. He called Jack approximately five times and now had to wait for his callback. He stuck a fork into the waffles and commenced his nibbling and soon after, Jack retrieved his call. Looking at the phone ring, he was building up anger so that he wouldn't compliment him on his morning cooking.

Jack was steps away from his humongous office. "Hey there, kitt'n"! Jack smiled.

"Don't "Hey Kitten" me! You obviously knew that I had work today and you just up and left"! Rhys scolded.

"Aaaooohh, take some time off, eh? You work countless hours enough. Have a break. As the President of this company, I grant you that! But don't let it go to your head, okay?! Some days I'm gunna need ya in here, y'know! Holdin' me down and all that"... Jack said flatly.

"Jack, you better get someone to get me...now". Rhys said as he walked into the kitchen to wash his plate.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down on his big, golden chair.

"Na na nah, you! Are gunna stay home like the little housewife you are and take a damn break"! Jack pointed at the empty chair across from him. Jack heard Rhys huff through the phone.

"Housewife"?! Rhys slammed the plate into the sink.

"Ahh! C'mon Cupcake, I was only kiddin' whicha"! Jack pasted on a half smirk.

"Yeah, that's what I thought...". Rhys continued washing.

Jack moaned. "I'll see ya when I get home, Sugar". He winked and hung up.


	2. Ring Three: Benevolence / Ring Four: Platonism

Rhys was laying on the bed with his yellow pajamas and colorful socks. The sunset was casting shadows in the room and the window was ajar, letting in a little air. He was soundless, waiting for Jack to finally come home from work. His phone went off as he slowly grabbed it. He put it to his ear. "Mmmhello"?   
"Dude, where were you man"? The voice belonged to Vaughn.   
"I was home because my only ride left so...yeah, why? What happened today"? Rhys asked as he rolled up into a sitting position.   
"Nothing, was just wondering cuz I didn't see you all day". Vaughn was in his bed with a game controller in his hand. Rhys could hear his television in the background.   
"What are you playing? Sounds fun". Rhys asked.   
"Oh! Dude, it's the new Galactica game that came out about a week ago! You got it?! We can play co-op with like, ten or more players it's like a huge war, but, fun"!   
Rhys shook his head. "No, I'll get it soon though. So we can play".   
Vaughn smiled. "Yeah man, ya gotta! The graphics are stellar and you can actually see the blood when you blow people up this time"!   
Rhys nodded in approval. "Now I really gotta get it! I remember, when the 1997 Galactica released, we played it and it was just...so dull. It had no blood, no real good battleship graphics. I swore it looked like some crumpled up aluminum and the guns made this sorta like, artificial gun sound". Vaughn laughed. "Duuuuude! Yes! I remember! Holy shit! And now you have this new release and it looks 4D and sounds like pure, organic gun noises man! I swear, you have to get it"!   
Rhys got up and went into the kitchen. "Yeah man! I'm gunna get it"! Rhys said ecstatically.  
"Awesome! Alright well, I gotta go, my freaking team is being slaughtered and I have to be the minuteman to save their asses. I'll talk to you later bro"!   
Rhys put up a peace sign. "Peace". They both hung up. Dusk dissipated and it was nothing but darkness. The door opened and in came Jack. Being as classic as possible. "Hi Honey! I'm home"! With a smile on his face. He took off his leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "No dinner? C'mon! Can't be classic if the housewife ain't cook nuthin'"! Rhys cut dangerous eyes at Jack who was chuckling at himself poking fun. "You really do get all feisty when I start callin' ya a housewife, huh"?! He walked into the bedroom and placed a box of something on the bed. Rhys was peaking his head out in curiosity. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he crept into the room and opened the box. To his surprise, there was chocolates, an assorted variety of them. All had different patterns and shape. He squinted and looked up to Jack, who was standing right there. Adjacent of the chocolate box. "Well, you're welcome"!   
Rhys gave a pout. His cheeks were turning red. "Thanks...". He said. Jack came towards Rhys and kissed his cheek. "They were made from the best Opportune Chocolatier, Hyperion approved so, I know they're the best dang chocolates you'll ever have on Pandora...Enjoy"!   
Rhys went to get one but halted and turned to face Jack. "Why...".   
Jack gave a smile and laughed. "Well, I know you were upset about me deliberately leavin' ya so, I decided to get ya somethin' good".   
Rhys gave a little smile at the big idiot. He hugged him from behind. Jack held Rhys's hands tighter as he felt his hair on his neck. "You're a real sap...Y'know that kiddo"...?   
Rhys laughed breathily. "And you..."? Rhys questioned. "Eh, maybe I can be sometimes, too......but, only for you...". Rhys wanted to kiss him after those words. 

RING FOUR: PLATONISM 

Vaughn was being as diligent as possible in his office. Typing and walking around. Depositing and withdrawing money subconsciously and adding up the company revenue. Looking at billions of dollars on his screen was enough to make him gag a little. He'd never make such, but he sure as hell wouldn't steal it or else Jack would have a spike ball to his head. What else would he be doing with his time until Rhys walks in with the new Galactica game and holding it up to Vaughn's face as he slowly moved up to see Rhys's smile. He stood up from his rolling chair and gave an excited smile back.   
"Yes! You got it! Man! I can't wait to get home now"! Vaughn put one hand to Rhys's cyber arm.   
"Yeah dude, told you I'd get it! Had to kinda sneak into the plaza though. Y'know how the boss won't let us lounge around and stuff". Rhys said, knowing he could lounge around all day and not even lift a pinky. Jack sometimes would make sure he didn't. Rhys would simply have to lie about his privileges to Vaughn and Yvette because, they still had to.   
"Yeah, I know. Tried going in to get a bagel this morning and one of the guards asked for my ID and yeah...I've eaten nothing all day". Vaughn sat down and continued typing. "Yeah, I know the feeling". Rhys replied. "Well, now that you have the game, you can download it onto your ECHO and just, install it on your system. Beauty of having a PC...aaaand cybernetics". Vaughn gave a impressive chuckle.   
"You should consider it. I mean yeah, you may have a robot arm instead of a real one and a robo eye instead of a real one and Chaffs and EMPs being your worse enemy equivalent to the sun and skin but, you'll be freaking awesome! Women dig it nowadays".   
Vaughn shook his head. "Nnnuh, I don't know man. It seems cool! Like some avant-garde stuff but, It looks like a lot courage to do that".   
Rhys flapped his hand down in disagreement. "Nah! Also, It's pretty painless. Just the eye part and the capsule in your head, may be a little uncomfortable the first few weeks or so but, you'll get used to it". He reasoned.   
Vaughn contorted his face to a half smile. "Meh, maybe...I don't know".   
Rhys smiled. "I'll pay for the expenses if you need me to".   
Vaughn giggled. "No, don't do that. I haven't even decided yet".   
A voice on the intercom sounded as Rhys and Vaughn looked up towards it.   
"Hello, Hyperion! Handsome Jack here! As you knew already by my succulent and alluring voice! Anyways, I would like for Rhys, yeeess Cupcake, You! To see me in my office! Thank you"!   
Vaughn looked at Rhys and they shrugged. "Well, I hope you aren't air locked for whatever reason. We've got a game to play tonight".   
Rhys laughed. "Yeah, let's hope not". They waved at each other as Rhys exited. The doors closing behind him as his face went timid. He hoped Jack wasn't asking for the Special attention he would usually turn down for his own personal dignity despite being one of his obsequious sycophants. Jack was a sly bastard when it came to getting what he wanted. Rhys was still a gullible mess even after they both declared their relational status about a half a year ago.   
He took the lift to his office. Watching as the doors opened and silence appeared. A sanguine lit hallway that seemed pretty mundane of Jack... showing his outer feelings towards people who come to his office for no other reason besides imminent airlock or bloody sentence. Basically going without say, "you're dead, deal with it". But Rhys, felt a saccharine vibe towards it. Maybe it was just dumb to feel that way, considering no other employee would even begin to feel that way. Jack opened his doors to him. He was just sitting there...with a sorta Glasgow smile plastered on his face. He softened it when Rhys came up the steps and plopped himself on the violet, fluffy, passé guest chair.   
"Hi baby". Jack cooed. Rhys looked at him sharply, before blushing and smiling. "Why am I here"? He asked. "Well! Glad ya asked Pumpkin! I got us a reservation at the finest restaurant in Concordia. I wanted to know if you could, clear out a little time for us to be there? Maybe"?   
Rhys could sense a little of a rhetorical notion behind the question.   
"Why ask"? Rhys asked.   
"Ohh, I don't know! Maybe because your little play date tonight might get in the way of that. I mean, Y'know you can always say no to us spending some time together. I know you still have to keep the promise you made with Vaughnie boy, right? Amirite"?   
Rhys raised an eyebrow. "I can always hang with Vaughn and lounge out. You really didn't need to ask, I would have said yes".   
Jack slammed his hand on his desk. "Would have?! That means ya already had the plan set out didn't cha"!   
Rhys contorted his face. "What"?! Jack nodded a little. "Yeah, ya already was gunna contemplate on that plan, weren't you"! Rhys cringed. "Jack! I said yes! I'll go to Concordia with you! Jeez"!   
Jack smiled and tugged at Rhys's red tie. "Yeah, I know you said yes. I just love pickin' at ya".   
Rhys pouted. "You're a sensitive bastard...Jack". He swatted his hand away from his tie. "Stop, Jack". He added.   
"I'm a sensitive bastard?! What do ya think a boyfriend is supposed to be! Eh?! Insensitive"?! Jack poked at Rhys's chest.   
"Isn't that how you always are"?   
Jack chuckled. "When it comes to you, Kitt'n...I'm much different. I love you, that's all".   
Rhys blushed. "Yeah yeah...". Rhys gave a quick kiss before stepping down and walking towards the exit. Jack folded his arms and went back to his sweet smile as he saw Rhys leave completely.


	3. Ring Five: Egocentrism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How do you guys like the story so far? This was written back in 2016 lol! But I’m revising a couple of the older chapters. This book has over 30 chapters so, get ready for the crazy stuff!

Jack and Rhys had just landed in Concordia. Already in the restaurant and ready to order something delectable. Rhys already knew what he wanted. Jack still, was looking left and right at his menu. Trying to look for his stomach's request. Rhys was tapping his foot as he turned his head 180 to bask in the atmosphere of Concordia. He has never been here before. Not even mentally. It was all so fresh. People didn't seem to distant from the Pandoran vibration. It still traveled through them, even though they lived on Elpis. The restaurant jived with classic saxophone melodies that was reluctantly drowned out by the sounds of movement and talking. One lassie by the bar looked over at Rhys and his eyes fixed on hers. A spark of electricity flowed through her that enticed her to walk Rhys's way. Jack, was still enmeshed into the menu. Rhys had disregarded his actions though. The menu was indeed supernumerary. The entrées were dispersed everywhere. Rhys was surprised by himself being able to pick something so fast. He merely opened the menu, ECHOed it to see if any of his favorite dishes matched his food database stored in his mind and chose from the very few selections. Basically narrowing it down for himself. He craved Calamari for whatever reason. Apparently, food here, is shuttled over from Earth. In compacted containers. This place, is considered an exotic restaurant because of this. No one would discern the difference of the food because either no one has been on Earth before or even remembers what Earth food tastes like. Rhys sure didn't. He can't count on his fingers or toes once to recall a single taste of it.   
So the woman strutted over to him. She put both hands on the table. Jack quickly looked up from his menu to see who she was. Medium sized, brown haired and soft, coco skin. Her hair glistened under the dim lighting. Rhys couldn't afford a long stare. He couldn't even afford a half a stare. Jack raised an eyebrow to Rhys as he expected and so he put his eyes to his plate and spoke. "Hi". Rhys mumbled. She looked at him. "Hello, there". She said as she smiled. Rhys couldn't afford a glance. She was pretty, that was the problem. Jack would be all rambunctious and almost embarrassing sometimes. Jack didn't know very well and if he did well, it never stuck to his brain that Rhys wouldn't leave him for a single person. He just wish he wouldn't be so...covetous. Rhys enjoyed the feeling sometimes but this time was much different. He only met the woman for a millisecond and he's raising eyebrows and sending bad auras. Rhys looked up at the woman. She had a white blouse with a black vest over and tight dress pants with a pouched tool belt. She must've been a Waitress. She looked at a hologram of what substituted as a pad and pen. Her face shined with blue over the dim mulberry. "What can I get you two handsome men"? She asked mellifluously. Jack closed menu and looked at her. "Oh, we're taking orders now"? He said surprisingly. Rhys nodded slowly. "I'll have a...um, Rhys! What are you getting"? Jack asked. "Calamari Platter".   
He said flatly. "I'll take that then...can we order drinks now"? Jack opened up the menu and asked. "Lemme get the Pink Fantasia with a double shot of moonshine...".   
Rhys gave him "the eye" as Jack slowly plastered a smile on his face. He didn't want to haul a intoxicated Jack back to the loft. He's done it quite a number of times too many.  
"Eeeyokay, make it one shot of moonshine". Jack said. She stored all the information into the Holopad and smiled. "And what would you like sir"? She asked. "Water". Rhys answered. Jack looked at Rhys as he leaned in to change his drink. "He'll have the same thing". He said. She nodded and made note of it for the Bartender. "Jack! No! I said water"! Rhys became frustrated. "Oh! Stop! Drink a damn drink and not some, fucking water! We're out on a date! Not some little kids birthday party"!   
Rhys rolled his eyes and fixed his posture in the seat.   
"So...water"? She wanted to re-clarify.   
"Yes—“  
"No! No water". Jack interrupted.   
Rhys cleared his throat as if he was about to scold at Jack. Jack twitched his eyebrow upward in a slick notion  
She nodded and noted it. "Ok, you both will have your dinner shortly".   
She walked away.  
They both stared at each other. Rhys stared venom into Jack's face only to be mocked by him. Jack smirked afterwards as Rhys still looked like a degraded wife, alone in a club. Rhys didn't like Jack and his habitual drinking idiosyncrasy. It would usually end up a pilloried, embarrassing mess. He didn't want to deal with it tonight. Especially in a place he's never been to before. It was his luck, he guessed. If he didn't look at the glass as half empty but full, he would probably walk with Jack not walk Jack. He hoped he wouldn't have to, really, he did. Rhys checked his phone to see if Vaughn had tried to contact him at some point.   
He did, fortunately. The text message read. [Hey, Rhys, where are you? I've been waiting to see your name pop up and I haven't so, yeah. I mean, if you were sleep then, don't worry about it. No hard feelings].   
Vaughn really wanted to play that game with Rhys. Maybe just to pillage his pride and laugh immensely about it the next day which wouldn't bother Rhys because he does it too. It was mean, but they were best friends. Best friends do that.   
The waitress brought over their drinks and a waiter brought over their entrées. As soon as he placed the plate in front of Jack, he began eating. He let out a small moan to the taste. "Wow, much better than expected". He said through a mouthful of food.   
Suddenly a man walked towards Jack with a fashion that looked a little too managerial for the crowd that was here. Indistinguishable to them though.   
"Handsome Jack...I never thought I would see the most well established and richest man here in my restaurant! I had to take the opportunity to tell you how honored I am to have you here"! Everyone clapped as Jack smiled with a Calamari ring in his hand and preparing to dip it in marinara sauce. "Thank you, guy who owns this joint"! The manager laughed.   
"Please, Call my John"! He said.   
"Ok, John, well, can I continue eating without all this, fucking noise...Thanks"? He said with a little agitation. Rhys was rolling his eyes and taking a large sip of his drink. Jack slowly plastered a smile on his face after the crowd finally seized its applauding and praising. The manager kept a smile on his face as he was calming everyone down. He thanked him again before completely disappearing. Rhys shook his head in detestation.   
"What! I don't want a whole lotta people makin' noises and shit while I'm eatin! I don't mind it any other time'"!  
Rhys just took another hard sip of his drink. Still shaking his head.


	4. RING SIX: Obscurity

The house was empty and ill-lighted. Suddenly, the two inebriated men plundered through the door, a French kissing muddle. Nebulous and sexual banter between them as they fell to the floor. Rhys was on top of Jack and all of what was heard through the house was shambolic, almost wet sounding kissing. Rhys's mind was just as hazy as Jack's. Both seeking copulation from one another. Neither of them were sanctimonious so you knew it was going to be raunchy. Jack was getting sick of the wait. He wanted Rhys like, now. Rhys was eager to let himself be lifted. Jack, still kissing Rhys, leading him into the room. As twisted as they were, it was bear luck that they were able to get there without finding themselves on the floor again or, breaking some really expensive shit. Which was mostly what lived in the loft. Jack wouldn't let it be anything else. Rhys was subtle with his style but secretly loved Jack's design, even though most of it was egocentric. Jack ripped Rhys's latching arms off of him and he plopped on the bed as the larger man was over him. Jack had his head leaning in on Rhys lips, aiming for a kiss and smiling his Chelsea smile at Rhys before slowly collapsing on to him. His cologne had Rhys drowning. He started to get agitated at the fact that Jack was zonked rather than plowing him to internal death.   
"Mmmmmm, mmmmmjackugh"! He whined. He wouldn't shift either way. Rhys was too intoxicated to move himself. "Jack, c'mon". He whined some more. Jack got up eventually. He shot up like a bullet to the atmosphere. Looking hazily at Rhys.   
"What were we doin'"? He asked. Rhys was as blunt as ever. That could also be his drunken state talking. "We were gunna fuck".   
Jack nodded slowly. His head dived back into the nape of Rhys neck. He began to peck at it, sending Rhys into a concupiscent state. He started to moan with every kiss. Jack's liquor stained breath had an even more impact. It felt lewd, but Rhys loved it. Jack licked at his neck slowly. Rhys arched into Jack as far as he could as he sucked and nibbled at his neck, leaving incisions and a slight hint of a hickey. He softened up upon it, making Rhys whine for more. Jack was zonked out once again. Rhys become sexually frustrated as he let out a muffled, angry groan. His phone ranged again. It was Vaughn. Something about Rhys that he was very deliberate of was, He detested talking to him while he was aroused. It made him feel, out of sorts, like watching porn with your parents. It just didn't feel right. It was, sheepish, simply put. So he ignored the call. Trying not to feel like a jerk for doing so. It ranged and ranged until it didn't. Rhys was already by the headboard of the bed, looking down at Jack, the sexually frustrating drunk man at the end of the bed. He rolled his eyes and laid down to sleep. Jack, didn't even move an inch. He just stayed there, sighing to himself. Rhys thought, maybe he's dreaming about screwing him.


	5. RING SEVEN: FURTIVE / RING EIGHT: FALLACY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in 2016. I believe my level of storytelling was much more articulate. Or I could be wrong lol! I am my worst critic after all. Tell me what you think so far!

Rhys returned to his office. His head in a mess and throbbing. The hangover couldn't be any more alive. He slowly sat down in his chair. Trying to methodize his head to follow the work pattern again. He was waiting for Vaughn as well. Waiting for him to walk in with a deadpan face asking "Why" to him not answering last night. What he could possibly say was that he was too aroused by Jack last night and it would have felt awkward to talk to his best friend while his manhood was erect like that.   
He tried to come up with so many tall tales but clearly, Vaughn had a brain. He turned on the computer in front of him. The door to his office opened. Just as expected.   
"Why"? Vaughn asked. Rhys didn't have his prompt response ready. So he just looked as not-so-subtle of that as possible.   
"Hm"? He responded. "Why didn't you answer me last night". Vaughn asked again.   
"Because, I was sleep". Rhys thinks he nailed it. But Vaughn would sometimes take his replies with a grain of salt.   
"Sleep...sure". He snorted. He sat down in the chair across from Rhys. He studied his face for a bit before talking to him again. Rhys locked eyes with him. "Mmwhat". He reacted.   
"You hungover bro"? Vaughn kept studying him. "Wait, is that a hickey"? Vaughn pointed directly to Rhys's love bite Jack gave him last night. He smacked the nape of his neck. "What"? He was shocked.   
"Dude, were you ah, getting busy last night?! You said you were sleep! Ah! I knew you were lying"! He pointed at Rhys and stood up excitingly. Vaughn was partially right although Rhys, wouldn't call it "getting busy" because merely anything happened. Just kissing, licking, sucking, frustration and wishful thinking. The part he didn't know was that it was with a man, a powerful man, in one word description, Megalomaniac. Rhys told Vaughn he was bisexual at some point in High School but, Vaughn would think, "if he isn't dating me, he isn't gay in any way". Quite conceited but, it could be true. Vaughn knew Rhys better than anyone. Rhys even said at some point in his life that if he found himself liking men, he would go out with him. Then again, he never thought that he'd meet his idol Handsome Jack either.   
Vaughn laughed. "Dude, why didn't you tell me that you had your girlfriend over?! Stacy must've put you to sleep".   
Bag laughing, Rhys combed through his hair with his fingers. "Stacy, eh...yeah, she did a number on me last night, in a good way. Y'know"? He poked. Vaughn nodded in a approval. "I'm proud of you bro. But there's just one problem...". Vaughn pinched the air with his thumb and index. Rhys looked at Vaughn timidly. "Uhh-".   
He sounded.   
"...you and Stacy broke up like, a year ago". Vaughn stated.   
Rhys thought he nailed it. He really did but, Vaughn was always a step ahead. Rhys couldn't lie to him unless he was dosed with anesthetics. Even then, Somehow, Vaughn would figure it out.

RING EIGHT: FALLACY

Rhys walked in the house briskly. Jack was sitting on the couch, looking straight up at his awkwardly energetic boyfriend. He walked into the huge living room, looking right at Jack. "You clearly have something on ya chest, sit down kitt'n".   
Jack said, patted the smoky cushion next to him. Rhys agreed and sat down. He went to go and speak. Only able to say "I-" while he looked down onto Jack's lap to find his chocolates there. He looked back up into Jack's eyes with his mouth ajar. "What"? Jack asked brusquely. "Those are mine". He said flatly. "And they were in the fridge and you weren't eatin' 'em so...". He was contemplating on what kind of chocolate he wanted next. Rhys took it away from him and went to put them back. "Hey, Y'know, I did buy those for you, right"? Jack walked up close to Rhys and abutted the wall. "Yeah? So they're mine"! He shrugged his shoulders in a palpable manner. He shoved them back into the refrigerator and closed it. The living room was silent as Rhys walked upon the smooth mahogany floor. Sliding his socks along and into the room. Jack had a hunch. He didn't necessarily want to be blunt about it towards Rhys. But he still clenched the feeling internally and he still wanted to address it. He walked in abruptly as Rhys turned around to look at him.   
"Rhys, Can we talk...I'm not really askin'".   
Rhys shook his head. "Then what are you asking? That sounded like a question to me, Jack".  
Jack wasn't contented with Rhys's ambiguous attitude. "Listen, what is it that you wanna talk about? Ok? I'm just kinda, not, in the mood to really talk about anything so...". Rhys was sorting through his clothes to find some warmer pajama pants. He decided to wear his gifted Hyperion sweats. He'd never blatantly buy them. Jack stood on the doorframe.   
"I wanna talk about your attitude...I don't like it". He said frankly. "Jack, listen...it's all in your head ok? I'm tired, that's all". He walked over to Rhys. "No it's not". He said.   
"Yes it is, Jack...". He moved away, enraging Jack. "Ok, so...why are you moving away from me every time I get close to you"? He asked sternly.   
"Jack, I'm cleaning up, jeez". Rhys became agitated at Jack and his perturbed ideology that there's something "Wrong" with him.   
"Can you help me, baby"? Rhys cooed. Jack's face stayed apathetic. He did help, only to continue pressing a, what it seemed, non existent, intangible, issue. After the room was tidy, Rhys and Jack laid on the bed. Face to face. "Ok, so what is your little issue you think I, or we, have. Jack..."? He asked consolingly. "Don't, patronize me...". He said breathily. "Ok, I wasn't trying to but, ok". He said with a little jocularity. "Listen...I have a hunch, and I'm gunna be pretty damn blunt with you. Don't cut from the question because, It'll piss me off...". He said cautiously. "Ok". Rhys replied.   
"Are you, feeling some, kind of...emasculation, being with me"? He asked, with a organically concerned voice. Rhys's heart fluttered before he answered the question. Biting his lower lip and looking to Jack's feet.   
He partially misunderstood why he was asking the question. It really did discombobulate him. He went into a sitting position. Now looking to the bedroom door. He glanced at everything before answering. Jack emitted a low gruffly sound. "Rhys, answer the damn question"! Jack hissed. "Jack, I love you...okay"?   
Jack scrunched his face in the distasteful, taciturn answer. "You love me? That's it? I asked you a serious, fucking question! And all you gotta say is, you love me"? Jack frustration made Rhys anxious to speak. "Jack, calm down...". Rhys asked softly. Rhys's phone went off. Vaughn called at an extremely lamentable time. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jack looked ferociously at Rhys.   
"Ya gunna answer that...? Or do you wanna wait till I leave". Rhys's face grew timid as he looked at Jack and feeling a little anger. His face was now mixed with anger and timidness. He answered the call. "What". He said.   
"I don't want to, or feel like playing anything right now, Vaughn, ok? I'm kinda going through something". He added.   
"I know, I did say that...". Rhys said.   
Jack was staring at him, still with the plastered ferocity. "I know, Vaughn". Jack decided to act upon his closed libidinous actions and wrap his large hands around Rhys's waist. Rhys gasped at his advantage over him as he dropped the phone to his thighs. Omitting to hang up, Vaughn was able to hear the sighs and the moans from Rhys and Jack's husky, alluring, bestial, dirty mumbles. Hearing slight sucking and wet kissing gave Vaughn a disconcerting feeling.


	6. RING SEVEN: FURTIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the hiatus! How’s the story coming along for you! Hope you’re still enjoying it! Happy reading!

Rhys returned to his office. His head in a throbbing mess. The hangover couldn't be any more alive. He slowly sat down in his chair. Trying to methodize his head to follow the work pattern again. He was waiting for Vaughn as well. Waiting for him to walk in with a deadpan face asking "Why" to him not answering last night. What he could possibly say was that he was too aroused by Jack last night and it would have felt awkward to talk to his best friend while his manhood was erect like that.

He tried to come up with so many tall tales but clearly, Vaughn had a brain. He turned on the computer in front of him. The door to his office opened. Just as expected.

"Why"? Vaughn asked. Rhys didn't have his prompt response ready. So he just looked as not-so-subtle of that as possible.

"Hm"? He responded. "Why didn't you answer me last night". Vaughn asked again.

"Because, I was sleep". Rhys thinks he nailed it. But Vaughn would sometimes take his replies with a grain of salt.

"Sleep...sure". He snorted. He sat down in the chair across from Rhys. He studied his face for a bit before talking to him again. Rhys locked eyes with him. "Mmwhat". He reacted.

"You hungover bro"? Vaughn kept studying him. "Wait, is that a hickey"? Vaughn pointed directly to Rhys's love bite Jack gave him last night. He smacked the nape of his neck. "What"? He was shocked.

"Dude, were you ah, getting busy last night?! You said you were sleep! Ah! I knew you were lying"! He pointed at Rhys and stood up excitingly. Vaughn was partially right although Rhys, wouldn't call it "getting busy" because merely anything happened. Just kissing, licking, sucking, frustration and wishful thinking. The part he didn't know was that it was with a man, a powerful man, in one word description, Megalomaniac. Rhys told Vaughn he was bisexual at some point in High School but, Vaughn would think, "if he isn't dating me, he isn't gay in any way". Quite conceited but, it could be true. Vaughn knew Rhys better than anyone. Rhys even said at some point in his life that if he found himself liking men, he would go out with him. Then again, he never thought that he'd meet his idol Handsome Jack either.

Vaughn laughed. "Dude, why didn't you tell me that you had your girlfriend over?! Stacy must've put you to sleep".

Bag laughing, Rhys combed through his hair with his fingers. "Stacy, eh...yeah, she did a number on me last night, in a good way. Y'know"? He poked. Vaughn nodded in a approval. "I'm proud of you bro. But there's just one problem...". Vaughn pinched the air with his thumb and index. Rhys looked at Vaughn timidly. "Uhh-".

He sounded.

"...you and Stacy broke up like, a year ago". Vaughn stated.

Rhys thought he nailed it. He really did but, Vaughn was always a step ahead. Rhys couldn't lie to him unless he was dosed with anesthetics. Even then, Somehow, Vaughn would figure it out. 


	7. RING EIGHT: FALLACY

Rhys walked in the house briskly. Jack was sitting on the couch, looking straight up at his awkwardly energetic boyfriend. He walked into the huge living room, looking right at Jack. "You clearly have something on ya chest, sit down kitt'n".   
Jack said, patted the smoky cushion next to him. Rhys agreed and sat down. He went to go and speak. Only able to say "I-" while he looked down onto Jack's lap to find his chocolates there. He looked back up into Jack's eyes with his mouth ajar. "What"? Jack asked brusquely. "Those are mine". He said flatly. "And they were in the fridge and you weren't eatin' 'em so...". He was contemplating on what kind of chocolate he wanted next. Rhys took it away from him and went to put them back. "Hey, Y'know, I did buy those for you, right"? Jack walked up close to Rhys and abutted the wall. "Yeah? So they're mine"! He shrugged his shoulders in a palpable manner. He shoved them back into the refrigerator and closed it. The living room was silent as Rhys walked upon the smooth mahogany floor. Sliding his socks along and into the room. Jack had a hunch. He didn't necessarily want to be blunt about it towards Rhys. But he still clenched the feeling internally and he still wanted to address it. He walked in abruptly as Rhys turned around to look at him.   
"Rhys, Can we talk...I'm not really askin'".   
Rhys shook his head. "Then what are you asking? That sounded like a question to me, Jack".  
Jack wasn't contented with Rhys's ambiguous attitude. "Listen, what is it that you wanna talk about? Ok? I'm just kinda, not, in the mood to really talk about anything so...". Rhys was sorting through his clothes to find some warmer pajama pants. He decided to wear his gifted Hyperion sweats. He'd never blatantly buy them. Jack stood on the doorframe.   
"I wanna talk about your attitude...I don't like it". He said frankly. "Jack, listen...it's all in your head ok? I'm tired, that's all". He walked over to Rhys. "No it's not". He said.   
"Yes it is, Jack...". He moved away, enraging Jack. "Ok, so...why are you moving away from me every time I get close to you"? He asked sternly.   
"Jack, I'm cleaning up, jeez". Rhys became agitated at Jack and his perturbed ideology that there's something "Wrong" with him.   
"Can you help me, baby"? Rhys cooed. Jack's face stayed apathetic. He did help, only to continue pressing a, what it seemed, non existent, intangible, issue. After the room was tidy, Rhys and Jack laid on the bed. Face to face. "Ok, so what is your little issue you think I, or we, have. Jack..."? He asked consolingly. "Don't, patronize me...". He said breathily. "Ok, I wasn't trying to but, ok". He said with a little jocularity. "Listen...I have a hunch, and I'm gunna be pretty damn blunt with you. Don't cut from the question because, It'll piss me off...". He said cautiously. "Ok". Rhys replied.   
"Are you, feeling some, kind of...emasculation, being with me"? He asked, with a organically concerned voice. Rhys's heart fluttered before he answered the question. Biting his lower lip and looking to Jack's feet.   
He partially misunderstood why he was asking the question. It really did discombobulate him. He went into a sitting position. Now looking to the bedroom door. He glanced at everything before answering. Jack emitted a low gruffly sound. "Rhys, answer the damn question"! Jack hissed. "Jack, I love you...okay"?   
Jack scrunched his face in the distasteful, taciturn answer. "You love me? That's it? I asked you a serious, fucking question! And all you gotta say is, you love me"? Jack frustration made Rhys anxious to speak. "Jack, calm down...". Rhys asked softly. Rhys's phone went off. Vaughn called at an extremely lamentable time. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jack looked ferociously at Rhys.   
"Ya gunna answer that...? Or do you wanna wait till I leave". Rhys's face grew timid as he looked at Jack and feeling a little anger. His face was now mixed with anger and timidness. He answered the call. "What". He said.   
"I don't want to, or feel like playing anything right now, Vaughn, ok? I'm kinda going through something". He added.   
"I know, I did say that...". Rhys said.   
Jack was staring at him, still with the plastered ferocity. "I know, Vaughn". Jack decided to act upon his closed libidinous actions and wrap his large hands around Rhys's waist. Rhys gasped at his advantage over him as he dropped the phone to his thighs. Omitting to hang up, Vaughn was able to hear the sighs and the moans from Rhys and Jack's husky, alluring, bestial, dirty mumbles. Hearing slight sucking and wet kissing gave Vaughn a disconcerting feeling.


End file.
